La nueva vida de Harry Potter
by Sesshoumaru666
Summary: Habiendo derrotado a Lord Voldemort, Harry se dispone a continuar con su vida sin su sombra, debe afrontar nuevos problemas...
1. Al Dia Siguiente

Capitulo 1

"Al día siguiente"

Amanecía, la débil luz del sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana del dormitorio común de cinco muchachos que dormían plácidamente; sobre la mesita de noche de uno de ellos estaban unas gafas, dos varitas, una pequeña bolsa abultada, y otras baratijas; mientras el sol avanzaba, los chicos comenzaban a moverse en sus camas hasta que uno de ellos, un joven pelirrojo, de ojos azules, abrió los ojos lentamente, y miro a su alrededor, viendo las cortinas de su cama adoselada, de cuatro columnas, se sentó y se levanto, vio la cama al lado de la suya y vio a su amigo dormir ya sin preocupaciones sobre su atribulada mente, pero no pudiendo resistir la felicidad del día anterior, se acerco a la cama de su amigo sigilosamente, y lo remeció hasta que el, molesto, despertara y le dijera:

- Ron…es el amanecer…-viendo hacia la ventana.

- Me pareció conveniente despertarte -dijo Ron- no es común en ti dormir hasta muy tarde, además debiste acostumbrarte a no dormir mucho, luego de las largas excursiones que tuvimos ¿no?

- Si, pero ya no tenemos porqué despertarnos tan temprano, -respondió el muchacho- y yo esperaba dormir un poco mas, debido a la falta de sueño que tuve por tanto tiempo, además no es común en ti despertarte tan temprano, Ron.

- Si, pero no pude evitarlo, quería ver el amanecer de un nuevo mundo, al que tanto nos costo liberar por cierto, además ayer estaba tan agotado que me dormí en el momento en que me acosté, ja ja ja…

Ya despierto, el muchacho también lo pensó, no en la tontería del sueño desde temprano de su amigo, sino en sus palabras: "un nuevo mundo" , y lo invadió una felicidad tan grande, que incluso sintió que se había visto opacada el día anterior, por el agotamiento, pero ahora también el se levanto, se acerco a su ventana, y sin querer se le escapo un grito de felicidad, algo que había querido hacer antes, pero ahora, descansado, y sin muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza, podía dar rienda suelta a su felicidad.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¡¿Quién grito?!

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Su grito había despertado a sus compañeros de habitación, pero el muchacho se estaba estirando ahora y desperezándose, Ron lo miraba contento, y sus amigos seguían asustados cuando nadie respondía.

- Lo siento -se apresuró a decir Ron- es que ese loco acaba de expresar sus sentimientos…

Miro a su amigo, era mas bajo que el, de pelo negro azabache, largo y despeinado, de ojos verde brillante, y llevaba gafas que acababa de ponerse, y ahora le sonreía con una sonrisa radiante y llena de felicidad. El nombre de el era Harry Potter.

- Lo lamento chicos -se disculpó Harry- pero no pude evitarlo.

- No te preocupes -dijo uno de ellos, de cara algo rechoncha y pelo largo- debes estar feliz.

- Si…

Habiéndose despertado todos, se vistieron, se pusieron las capas, cogieron sus varitas, y bajaron juntos las escaleras, curiosamente no eran los únicos que se habían levantado temprano, pues otros madrugadores, se habían levantado, y estaban en la Sala Común de la torre en que estaban, al verlos, muchos de ellos saludaron a Harry, este les respondió modestamente, a todos con un "hola" generalizado, no quería parecer descortés, pero buscaba con la mirada a una cabellera roja, al no encontrarla bajo la vista algo desilusionado, en cambio recibió sin previo aviso un abrazo y se le oscureció la vista con una cabellera castaña, y oyó una voz que le decía:

- ¡Harry!, ¡Buenos días! -era Hermione Granger, su amiga -te ves mejor -le soltó- ¡Ron! -le dio un abrazo a el también, el le correspondió con un beso, hasta que se separaron.

- ¡Se levantaron temprano! -dijo ella con una sonrisa- yo me levante hace un rato, y según parece no somos los únicos -dijo señalando a la gente que los veía algo divertidos por el beso que se dio con Ron.

-Es sorprendente como afecto el cambio y tu hazaña a la gente, Harry -dijo el muchacho de cara rechoncha- les has cambiado la vida…

-Esperemos que sea un buen comienzo, Neville -dijo Harry- ahora que derrotamos a Voldemort, ya lo único de que preocuparse es de los Mortifagos que escaparon ayer.

-Harry, tienes dos varitas -le dijo Seamus Finnigan con interes, viendo las dos varitas que sobresalían del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Harry.

-¡A si! -dijo el algo incómodo, no deseaba que le preguntaran de quien era la otra que no reconocerían- olvide que puedo perder el trasero…

-¿Porque perderías el trasero? -pregunto Ron, riendo con lo que le pareció un chiste.

-Es que Ojoloco me advirtió hace tiempo lo peligroso que puede resultar poner la varita en el bolsillo trasero… -respondió Harry aliviado de que los demás parecían interesados en su historia de Ojoloco y olvidaran la segunda varita, y recordando hacia casi tres años en que un mago le increpó: "¡Mejores magos que tú han perdido el trasero!" , lo intento pero no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo.

Dejo a sus amigos hablando, y se fue hacia un agujero que parecía tapado, empujo el fondo y pudo salir al exterior de la sala, camino por los corredores del paisaje tan familiar y querido, descendió escaleras, atravesó pasillos, llego hasta el vestíbulo del inmenso castillo en que se encontraba y salio por la gran puerta, hacia los terrenos, ahora que lo veía estaban manchados con quemaduras y manchas de sangre seca, aun así camino solo hasta la orilla de un lago; bajo las hojas de un árbol se sentó y desde allí vio el castillo y por fin pudo verlo después de mucho tiempo de nuevo como un hogar sin amenazas, también miro alrededor y vio no muy lejos, una tumba de mármol blanco, con una grieta que no tenía la última vez que la había visto personalmente, la grieta la había ocasionado Voldemort al robar…pero era tarde para reflexionar sobre la frialdad de Voldemort, pensando de nuevo en el significado de la tumba, un sentimiento de gratitud broto en el, hacia el hombre que estaba dentro, sin embargo, ya visitaría después el descanso de su querido Director…

Pero sentado allí, ya sin nada grave que le atormentara, se puso a pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido… parecía lejana la mañana, en que el, Ron y Hermione, junto a un duende pérfido, habían salido de madrugada de la casa de Bill, con un plan en que si fallaban podrían incluso despedirse de todo por lo que habían luchado, y todo lo que aconteció después, de una manera tan lenta, le pareció incluso que había tomado días seguir ese proceso, aunque desde ese día hasta ese momento solo habían transcurrido dos días…sonrió de nuevo para si mismo, disfrutando de la brisa del verano que se aproximaba; de pronto, recordó… sacó las dos varitas de su bolsillo y las contemplo largamente.

Una de ellas era de el, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros; le tenia mucho cariño a esa varita, no había podido utilizarla desde Navidad, pero ahora…

La otra, mas siniestra y poderosa, también le pertenecía, pero no la deseaba, la varita tenía una historia bastante sangrienta: supuestamente creada por La Muerte había sido primero entregada al mayor de los tres hermanos Peverell: Antioch. A esa varita, hecha de madera de saúco, también se le había llamado: la Varita Antigua, la Rama de la Muerte, la Varita del Destino y debido a que después de su encuentro con La Muerte, Antioch había presumido de ella estupidamente, frente a otros magos, uno de ellos le quito la varita asesinando a Antioch, de esa manera pasaba La Antigua Varita de propietario…por los siglos, hasta que fue arrebatada a un fabricante de varitas por Gellert Grindelvald y luego de este, por Albus Dumbledore. De la misma manera La Muerte les había entregado a los otros dos hermanos Peverell La Piedra de Resurrección y La Capa de Invisibilidad respectivamente, y juntos, se decía que los tres objetos harían a su poseedor el Amo de la Muerte, y así surgió la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero con todo, Harry recordó que Dumbledore había pensado que los hermanos Peverell eran magos extremadamente poderosos que habían creado los fantásticos objetos, pero fuera cual fuera la historia real, para Harry no era su real preocupación.

Su idea era dejar la Varita de Saúco en la tumba del mejor de sus propietarios, del mejor y mas poderoso de sus protectores, Harry pensaba dejar la Varita Mayor en la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, tal como había sido antes de que Voldemort profanara su tumba, y se la arrebatara; una decisión difícil, pues siendo el, Harry, ahora su poseedor, y también, con una sacudida lo recordó, de las otras dos reliquias: la Piedra y la Capa, sentía la calidez de la Varita de Saúco; se forzó a ponerla en su bolsillo, contemplo de nuevo el paisaje, y se levantó de sus cavilaciones; eran ahora las 7:30 de la mañana, se dirigió lentamente de vuelta al castillo, sin pensar ahora más que en el prometedor desayuno que le aguardaba…


	2. Conciencia Culpable

Capitulo 2

Conciencia Culpable

Harry se dirigía hacia el castillo, entro por la puerta que conectaba los terrenos con el vestíbulo, y allí habían mas estudiantes que cuando había salido, y todos lo saludaron al pasar.

- ¡Hola, Harry!

- ¡Cómo te va, Potter!

- ¡Buenos días, Harry!

Saludó nervioso a todos los que pudo y entró del vestíbulo al Gran Salón, vio las cuatro grandes mesas y la Mesa Alta de los profesores en el conocido y grande salón, avanzo resueltamente hacia la mesa de su casa, Griffindor, pasó junto a las mesas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ya a la altura de su mesa divisó a Ron y Hermione junto a otras personas, se acercó a ellos y se sentó.

- ¿Donde te habías metido? -pregunto Ron- No te vimos salir de la Sala Común.

- Me vinieron ganas de caminar un poco -respondió Harry- aire fresco, tu sabes…

- Mira, allí vienen mis padres…

Ron señalaba hacia la puerta del comedor, el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie, y Percy venían junto a Ginny, a Harry le dio una sacudida al verla, y ella le regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante, y no dejo de mirarlo hasta llegar a su asiento.

-Buenos días muchachos -saludo el señor Weasley, mirando lacónicamente a todos- se levantaron temprano.

Le devolvieron el saludo, todos los recién llegados parecían algo tristes, según notó Harry, pero no podía reprochárselo, Fred había muerto en la Batalla contra Voldemort, y la perdida de un hijo o un hermano no se superaba rápido…el lo sabía…

De repente las tripas de Ron rugieron, Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobadora, pero casi al mismo instante, las tripas de ella rugieron con mayor ferocidad, bastante ruborizada se dedico a mirar su colorado reflejo en los platos dorados, mientras Harry hacía esfuerzos por no reírse y Ron ya se desternillaba en su sitio. De pronto Harry recordó lo hambriento que estaba, rezando por que no le rugieran las tripas a el también miro su plato dorado, casi al mismo tiempo las fuentes se llenaron de avena, leche y otras cosas, demasiado hambriento para mas ceremonias, Harry se abalanzo sobre unas tostadas y comenzó a untarlas con mermelada al tiempo que lo hacían todos los demás, y el resto de los estudiantes entraban a desayunar.

También los profesores iban llegando y de pronto viendo la silla del Director, un pensamiento le hizo escupir a Harry su comida, recordó con malestar, un cuerpo abandonado en una solitaria casa, sin mas compañía que el polvo, su pensamiento le hizo levantarse violentamente de la mesa atrayendo un gran numero de miradas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? -pregunto Ron alarmado- ¿Qué paso?

A Harry le vino una culpa tan grande y un pesar inmenso, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?, ¿a el, el hombre que se había encargado en la sombra que Harry tuviera éxito en su objetivo?, una sensación de vergüenza con un tremendo malestar le acometieron, y no quiso pensar que hubiera sido si Dumbledore se hubiera enterado y luego recordó que seguro ya lo sabía, donde sea que estuviese ahora su querido Director. Luego de un momento o dos de desagradable silencio, Harry dijo con una voz que esperaba de todo corazón que no se quiebre:

- Olvide el cuerpo… -su resistencia cedió, la vergüenza, la pena, lo hicieron hacer brotar lágrimas de tristeza, después de todo, el hombre lo había ayudado "asumiendo graves riesgos personales", como recordó decir a Dumbledore a un tribunal, respecto a la inocencia del mismo hombre por el que ahora Harry lloraba.

- ¿Qué cuerpo? -preguntó Hermione, ahora también alarmada, mientras Ron hacia sentar a Harry- ¿Qué cuerpo?

Harry tomo aire, no era fácil, debía reconocer su error, su culpa de haberlo olvidado, se limpio los ojos y los anteojos, tomo aire de nuevo y dijo:

-En la Casa de los Gritos… -la comprensión y la vergüenza también brotaron en Ron y Hermione, mientras les miraban casi todos los que tenían cerca, las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, mientras Hermione se ponía blanca y perdía el aliento.

- ¿Qué cuerpo? -pregunto Ginny, conteniendo la respiración- ¿A quien pertenece el cuerpo del que hablan?

Lentamente, aun con los ojos rojos Harry articuló:

- Severus Snape…


End file.
